Many online users discover, share, and interact with images when exploring the internet. In one example, a user may upload photos from a mobile phone to a photo sharing website. In another example, a search engine may return images in response to a user submitting a query to the search engine for images relating to particular subject matter. It may be advantageous to leverage information associated with images to provide users with additional relevant information, such as advertisements. For example, an image returned by a search engine to a user may comprise additional information that may be extracted to determine related content that may appeal to the user. In this way, advertisements (potentially) relevant to the additional interests of the user may be provided as well. Unfortunately, current techniques provide advertisements based upon directly matching visual and textual features, but do not consider adjacent markets associated with the image. For example, an image may comprise an image of a mountain. If, however, the image does not contain visual or textual features relating to adjacent subject matter that the user may also be interested in, such as sport utility vehicles or mountaineering equipment, for example, then information regarding these adjacent markets may not be provided, potentially missing a targeted marketing opportunity.